


救命！我被魅魔情侣囚禁了！

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路人路 路人罗 罗路罗双魅魔百合 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 罗路罗双魅魔百合路人路  路人罗第一人称  搞笑轻松向全是我的色情妄想，完全是哄我自己开心，请谨慎观看。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 罗路罗双魅魔百合  
路人路 路人罗   
第一人称 搞笑轻松向  
全是我的色情妄想，完全是哄我自己开心，请谨慎观看。

我是一个普通的男大学生，现在正在学校的便利店买夜宵。

我弯着腰把货架翻了个遍，最火的那种便当果然又卖光了，我叹了口气准备去买普通的饭团，但是收银台那里的声音吸引了我的注意。

“抱歉，您的校园卡余额不足了。”收银员一脸歉意的把卡还给那个客人。嗯？平时态度恶劣的收银员今天怎么这么好说话？我顺着收银员羞涩的目光看向那个客人。难怪，是个穿着高领毛衣的帅哥，而且是个过于帅气的帅哥，看起来简直像什么明星一样。

“抱歉…现金可以吗？”  
居然还是班里那些小姑娘们说的男神音，人生还真是不公平啊，我看着收银员眼里的红心感叹。  
“不好意思，我们这里不收现金。喂，你帮这位客人付一下！”  
收银员突然指着我嚷了一声。我朝她翻了个白眼，这种态度谁会帮……

卧槽，那个男人看过来了，喂喂喂这种眼神犯规了吧！你再好看也是个男的啊大哥，我可是笔直笔直的直男！我在心里呐喊。不过仔细看看他眼睛居然是金色的，轮廓好深邃，混血吗？留学生？这个颜值高得有点过分了吧？

“算了，当老子助人为乐了。”我走到收银台，一边刷卡一边在心里想着。“谢谢你。”那个帅哥很有礼貌的向我道谢，把现金递给我。不错，还算知道感恩嘛。我的余光扫过帅哥怀里的商品，卧槽这不全是我之前想买的那个便当吗？你买这么多干什么？我惊恐的看向这位帅哥瘦削的身材，他能吃得下这么多吗？

帅哥似乎是注意到我惊恐的表情，  
“我爱人很喜欢吃这个。”  
哦哦，名草有主了。啧啧，我好像听到了某人少女心破碎的声音。  
“要不要去我的公寓一起，你看起来也挺喜欢这个的。”帅哥向我发出邀请。虽然大晚上去陌生人的公寓不太好，但是……那个便当真的很好吃啊。我一个男的，总不可能对我做什么吧。

我挠了挠头，笑了一下。  
“这多不好意思……”  
“没关系，我爱人吃饭的时候喜欢热闹一点。”帅哥好像在吃饭这个词上重读了？是我的错觉吗？帅哥一脸自然，看不出来什么问题。于是我顶着身后收银员的杀人目光跟帅哥走向他的公寓。

路上帅哥和我交换了名字，他叫特拉法尔加•罗，让我叫他罗就可以。并肩走在一起我才发现，罗真的很高。我以为我1米87就算得上很高了，没想到罗好像比我还要高上几厘米，肌肉也有一些，只是太高了才看起来瘦削。除了便当他还买了一大袋饮料，一看就很重，袖子被罗挽起来，手臂上的青筋清晰可见。我这时候才发现，他手臂上居然全是纹身，我们在校园里越走越偏僻，我突然有点怂了，不会是什么黑社会吧。

但是身高和一身还算得上健壮的肌肉给了我勇气，我拳击可不是白学的，而且真有什么，打不过还可以跑嘛。这样漫无边际地想着我们终于到了罗的公寓楼下。公寓需要刷卡进门，手上都是东西的罗示意我把他牛仔裤口袋里的门卡拿出来，修身的牛仔裤裹着罗的长腿，裤子口袋的位置有些暧昧，作为直男的我不知所措的愣住了。

“都是男人，你在犹豫什么呢？”罗突然凑到我耳边，低沉性感的声音传过来。我突然就理解那些戴着耳机傻笑的小姑娘了。“我就是…不太习惯和人接触，对，我不太习惯……”被罗撩到的我一边慌乱解释一边后退。我红着脸伸手接过罗手里的饮料，“你还是自己拿比较好。”我低着头，不敢和他那双金色的眼睛对视。

他低低地笑起来，听的我脸上发烫。这男人真他妈要命，要不是有主了，得祸害多少小姑娘啊。罗用门卡开了门，我们走进电梯，罗摁了13层，然后就静静的等着电梯运行。“这么晚了，你爱人不介意吗？”我试探着向罗询问，能降住这个妖孽，那得是什么天仙？“啊啊，没关系，他喜欢热闹。”罗上下扫了我一眼，“他会喜欢你的。”

？？？这男人在说什么？？我还没来得及询问他是什么意思，电梯的门就打开了。防盗门是开着的，灯光温暖的亮着，单身狗的我心头一痛。“特拉男！你回来啦！”一个十分有活力的少年声音传来，一个黑发的男孩子从房间里跑出来，蹭的一下扑到罗身上。

这是他弟弟吗？我惊异的看着这个男孩，难怪愿意带我回来，原来公寓不是只有罗和他的爱人两个人。就在我打算打个招呼的时候，罗身上的男孩居然捧着罗的脸颊亲吻起来。直男的我受到了巨大的冲击，作为一只经常痛吃狗粮的单身狗，我还真是没吃过这种口味的。

在这对同性爱人终于舍得分开嘴唇之后，我尴尬的和男孩打了招呼。罗向我介绍他的爱人，名字是路飞。路飞看起来年纪很小，我甚至怀疑罗是不是在诱拐未成年。这个男孩眼睛亮晶晶的看向我，然后热情地拉着我向房间里走，“欢迎你来，食物。”

食物是什么诡异的称呼？罗不是和你说了我的名字吗？我在心里疯狂吐槽。罗面不改色的和我解释，“草帽当家的在说你手里的东西。”放屁，我拎的那是饮料好吗？你手里的才是便当！看着这两个人奇奇怪怪的样子，我有种进了狼窝的不好预感。

吃饭的时候气氛倒是很好，路飞真的很能吃，我和罗一人只吃到了一份，剩下的几乎全进了路飞的肚子，我看着瘦小的路飞依旧平坦的小腹思考，他把东西都吃哪去了？罗看路飞吃完了，就伸手过来拿我面前的纸巾要给他擦脸，但是一不小心把我的饮料碰洒了，大半罐饮料全撒到我身上，很好，一点都没浪费。

我的卫衣湿漉漉的贴在身上，罗歉意的看着我，路飞先是抱着肚子嘲笑了我一会，然后就推着我走向浴室，“哈哈哈去洗个澡吧！食物。”“我不叫食物啊，你这臭小鬼！”这孩子长的这么可爱，怎么一说话就气人呢？！路飞看起来又瘦又小，力气却大得很，我被他一路推进了浴室。他们俩的公寓很大，浴室也格外宽敞，我看着里面情侣款的洗漱用品，面无表情地打开花洒，这个口味的狗粮老子不吃，单身狗也有挑食的权利啊，混蛋！

等我洗完了才发现他们完全没有给我拿换洗衣服，我只好用浴巾把自己围起来，换下来的衣服不知道什么时候被他们拿走了，我有点尴尬的站在浴室里，喊他们的名字。等了好久也没人理我，我挠挠湿发决定出去自己找一下。“罗？路飞？”公寓里空荡荡了，这对情侣也不知道去哪了。

就在我担心他们是不是出了什么事的时候，房间突然黑了下来，然后我就感觉背后风声传来有什么东西打中了我。

等我再次醒来的时候，发现自己躺在床上，围在下身的浴巾也不知道哪去了，床边一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋盯着我的两腿之间。卧槽！是路飞。我瞬间捂住腿间，挡住路飞好奇的视线。看那张充满求知欲的小脸，罗那混蛋不会真的拐了个未成年吧。

“你们搞什么？”我又惊又气。罗靠在床头，抱着肩居高临下的看着我，头上戴了一对山羊角，我靠，还有尾巴？搞什么？Cosplay？  
“我可以先吃吗？特拉男。”  
“我是专门给你抓的，草帽当家的。”  
没人理我的问题，这对神经情侣自顾自的交流起来。路飞得到许可后就上了床，看着我舔了舔唇。男孩头上突然出现了和罗一样的两个山羊角，细长的尾巴也从背后绕了出来，顶端还是可爱的心形。男孩露出了一个可怕的笑容：“我开动了！”

“卧槽，你们是什么东西？”我吓得直往后退。“我们是恶魔哦！”路飞笑得甜甜的，那条尾巴在后面晃来晃去。“开什么玩笑？我靠，你离我远点，别过来。”路飞笑嘻嘻的爬向我，我想到他们之前的对话，只觉得头皮发麻，是要吃了我吗？被恶魔活生生吃掉的死法也未免太不符合我普通男大学生的人设了吧！

路飞的那条尾巴缠住我的腰，那么纤细的一根却勒得我动弹不得，手腕也被罗的尾巴缠住，完全逃脱不了。我只能眼睁睁的看着路飞朝我张开嘴，“卧槽等等，你他妈的朝哪咬呢？”路飞居然冲着我下身张开了嘴。“大家都是男人，你他妈从这儿开始吃也太魔鬼了吧！你们恶魔也信以形补形的那一套？？！！”

我吓得闭上了眼，不敢看即将发生的血腥场面，但是并没有想象中的疼痛传来，反倒那里被滑腻湿热的舌头舔了一下，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，搞什么鬼？正疑惑着我听见罗发出了一声嗤笑，我连忙睁开眼，路飞伏在我腿间，正努力尝试把我的阴茎含进嘴里。我震惊地看向床头的罗，那双金眼睛里明晃晃的写着两个字，“蠢货”！

“我们是魅魔，白痴。”  
罗解释完就转开视线看向路飞，这个男人表情欣慰得像是我妈在看我吃饭。我看了一眼罗，又看了一眼路飞，

“他妈的魅魔为什么是男的啊？”


	2. Chapter 2

我是一个普通的男大学生，说出来你可能不信……我正在被一只魅魔口交。

一定是我今天出门的方式不对！魅魔这种以人类精液为食的不科学生物居然真的存在。更不科学的是，我遇到的居然是雄性！魅魔难道不应该都是大胸翘臀的性感御姐吗？这种伟大生物怎么可以有雄性存在？？而且我真的不太明白魅魔的爱情观，你们上一秒还在恩爱亲吻，下一秒就能欣慰地看着对方为别的男人口交，这未免也太恶魔了吧？

“别想太多，你只是食物而已。”  
罗好像看出来了我三观破碎的内心，心情颇好的和我解释。  
“草帽当家的今天刚刚成年，你算是我送他的礼物。”  
罗不怀好意的打量我，  
“干净，健康，足够年轻。虽然草帽当家的吃的比较多，但是你应该也能撑上一段时间。”  
“一段时间？”  
“你们人类不是有精尽而亡的说法嘛？”  
“你是魔鬼吗？！不要随便说这种可怕的话啊！”  
“………”

我得自救，看着这两个恶魔我下定了决心。不过路飞还真的是刚成年，口交技巧简直烂到家了，牙齿时不时就会磕到，我几乎都没硬起来。等等，重点应该是他是男的我才硬不起来吧！

就在我想着怎么自救的时候，路飞吐出了我的阴茎，“特拉男，完全吃不到啊！”小魅魔可怜兮兮的看向罗，罗叹了口气，一副拿他没办法的宠溺表情。请不要再喂我狗粮了，我一脸冷漠。罗捏住了我的下巴，我紧张起来，不会嫌我没用要杀了我吧？男人的俊脸在我眼前放大，薄唇覆了上来，靠，老子的初吻。

不愧是成熟魅魔，我被罗亲的毫无招架之力，魅魔的舌头灵活的掠过敏感的上鄂，像是有电流通过口腔，啧啧的水声暧昧地响起来，直到我喘不上气罗才放开我，唇瓣分开，罗把我嘴角溢出的唾液抹到我的唇上。我迷茫的看着魅魔，一个吻就想让我射出来吗？那也太小瞧我了吧。

不对，那个魅魔混蛋朝我露出一个恶意的笑容。我感觉身体燥热起来，血液都向下半身涌去，他的体液有问题！阴茎不受控制地硬挺起来，好难受。路飞重新把我的阴茎纳入口中，刚才没什么感觉的舔舐，现在带来的快感成倍增加，就连牙齿的磕碰都能让我爽得发抖，我红着眼看向跪伏的小魅魔，他也抬起眼看向我，总是说些气人话的红艳的唇被我的阴茎撑大，我能感觉到顶端已经插到他紧窄的喉咙里了，他那双大眼睛里含着泪。

我完全被魅魔的体液控制了神智，路飞不知道什么时候放开了尾巴，我挺腰在小魅魔嘴里冲撞起来，路飞被我操的闷哼，眼泪也掉下来。可能是不忍心路飞受苦，罗俯下身在我耳边低语，“射出来。”男人的话像是有魔力一样，前所未有的快感从耳朵传向大脑，眼前一道白光闪过，我射在了路飞嘴里。

小魅魔满足地吞吃我的精液，像是吃到什么美味一样眯起眼，表情十分诱人。  
“超级好吃，特拉男！”  
路飞高兴的扑向男人和他接吻，  
“味道确实不错。”  
罗舔了舔唇说。两个魅魔看向我，眼里都闪着恶意的光。

魅魔体液的效用过去了，我恢复理智后就看见他们这样盯着我，我吓得咽了一下口水，

“你们确定只吃精液？”

路飞能吃这事还真不是罗吹牛，我差点死在小魅魔那张销魂的小嘴里。作为一个洁身自好的直男大学生，我第一次体会到纵欲过度的感受。四肢无力，眼冒金星，路飞倒是越来越精神。  
“我真的要死了！两位恶魔大佬放过我吧！”我痛哭流涕的求饶，性爱这种人类男性一生的追求居然有一天也能变成负担。  
罗犹豫的看着我惨白的脸，“他的身体确实支撑不住了，草帽当家的。”我第一次因为别人说我不行而心怀感激。

那只小魅魔又用那招，水汪汪的大眼睛看着罗，我看着都觉得不忍心。罗果断地看向我询问，  
“再来一次应该没关系的吧？”  
“你他妈的多少给我犹豫一下啊！混蛋！”

直到把我榨干到就算是被罗亲吻也完全硬不起来的程度，路飞才一脸遗憾的放过我，小魅魔和罗手牵手离开我的房间之前，突然回头朝我笑了一下，“明天的早饭也拜托你了哦！”我无力的把枕头扔向门口，砸中刚刚关上的房门。

第二天早上，我果然是被小魅魔的唇舌叫醒的，被子里凸起一团，毛茸茸的头发磨蹭我的小腹，我双眼无神的看向天花板，爱怎么样怎么样吧。在路飞越发熟练的技巧下，他成功吃到了早饭。小魅魔笑眯眯的亲了我一口表示感谢，我表示让他滚蛋。

然后大魅魔就把我从被窝里拖了出来。  
“这是你的退宿申请，我已经帮你处理完了，以后你就在这住。”  
罗把一个档案袋推向我，在我口吐芬芳之前，罗又说：“你不想在这住的话，我也可以帮你办理退学申请。”男人翘着二郎腿靠在沙发上，十足大佬气派。路飞则从后面扑到我背上，搂着我的脖子撒娇，  
“你就留下吧！每天都可以吃那个便当哦！”

于是，在他们的威逼利诱下，我开始了和魅魔情侣的同居生活。


	3. Chapter 3

我是一个普通的男大学生，现在在和一对十分不普通的情侣同居。

“你来这干什么？”我揽着小魅魔肩膀把他带出教室。我戴着卫衣帽子，紧张兮兮地四处打量，生怕他说出什么不该说的被人听到。  
“我来接你下课啊！”路飞理所当然的回答我。  
“我他妈用你接……”  
“我想吃那个冰激凌！看起来好好吃啊！”路飞看见吃的眼睛一下就亮了，扯着我袖子喊。  
“我看你像冰激凌。”

“嗨！你弟弟？”路飞的声音太大，拿着冰激凌的同班姑娘听见了转过身和我打招呼。  
“啊？啊！对对对，这是我弟弟。”我揽着路飞肩膀的手臂收紧，生怕这粗神经的小鬼干出点什么来。  
路飞直勾勾地盯着那支冰激凌，  
“哥！我也要吃！”  
你还挺会顺杆爬的哦？叫谁哥呢？你都不知道几百岁了好吗？

“你弟弟这么可爱，你就给他买一个嘛。”同班姑娘笑眯眯的摸了摸路飞的头。小混蛋顺着人家的话扭头看我，一副我不给他买他就能当场哭出来的架势。“买，这就带他去买。”我咬着牙说。

“你怎么这么能吃？”我目瞪口呆的看着桌子上那一摞冰激凌空盒，我抓着路飞衣领咆哮，“这他妈是哈根达斯啊！你想把老子吃破产啊？”“别这么小气嘛，我才吃了十几盒而已，完全没吃饱呢。”“你他妈还想吃饱？？”

我一手拿着空荡荡的钱包，一手拎着路飞的后领，欲哭无泪地走出冰淇淋店，  
“别难过啦。你看，酒吧诶！我们去酒吧开心一下吧！”  
“没钱！”  
“我有啊！”路飞拿出身上的黑卡在我面前晃了一下，笑嘻嘻的看着我。  
“你故意的吧？！别跑！”

“我今天非把你喝破产不可！洋酒香槟都给我成箱上！”我气势汹汹地把路飞的黑卡拍到桌上。  
“嘻嘻嘻，真有趣啊，好多人。”路飞兴奋的四处打量，“你经常来这吗？”  
“偶尔，偶尔…”我完全被兔女郎姐姐吸引了视线，好大好白……的耳朵。  
“我想去那边玩！”  
“去吧去吧…”我盯着兔女郎一眼不眨，完全没注意路飞去了哪。

等我再回过神的时候路飞已经醉了，有几个一看就不怀好意的纹身男在吧台那把他围在中间，小魅魔脸颊泛红，眼睛泪汪汪的仰头看他们，跟进了狼窝的小绵羊没什么区别。我犹豫了一下还是没过去，说不定这是人家小魅魔打食呢，打断人家吃饭多不好。

想是这么想，我还是得盯着点。卧槽，这么快就上手了，这一个个搂腰捏脸的，我靠还有摸屁股的，这都什么审美？满屋小姐姐你们盯着个小男孩算怎么回事？

路飞皱着眉推开身上的手，“你们好臭！闻起来一点也不好吃。”小魅魔皱着鼻子嫌弃的说，那几个人和路飞推攘起来。我在远处看着也不知道他这是欲擒故纵还是真的想拒绝。就在我犹豫要不要帮忙的时候，一个男人狠狠推了路飞一下，小孩不防备一下被推得坐倒在地。

“给脸不要脸，装什么纯。”男人指着路飞骂骂咧咧，抬手眼看就要扇到路飞脸上了，我冲过去一把抓住男人的手腕，  
“你情我愿的事，动手就太没品了吧！”我还是没忍住。  
那男人和我差不多高，甩开我的手，挺着胸向我逼近了一步，“少管闲事。”“不好意思，这闲事我管定了。”手里的酒瓶被我握着摔在吧台上，酒吧里响起尖叫声。我一手把地下的路飞扶起来护在身后，一手举着尖锐的半个酒瓶对着他们，在酒精和荷尔蒙的作用下，我和他们打成一团。

“特拉男…嗝…特拉……”  
“都醉成这样了你就别喂我狗粮了。”我把后背上醉醺醺的路飞又往上颠了颠。  
刚才在酒吧里我们打到一半警察就来了，我背着路飞从小巷跑了，现在正在往公寓走。  
“你家特拉男也是不靠谱，平时神出鬼没的的就算了，怎么关键时刻也找不着人？”我和身上的醉鬼抱怨。  
“我…我好喜欢…特拉男…”  
“是是是，你最喜欢他，他最喜欢你，行了吧。”我摇了摇头，有点发晕，那一酒瓶子砸得还挺狠，我可能有点脑震荡了。

不行，怎么也得把路飞送回去，我努力眨了眨眼，腿上的伤也越来越疼。倒是路飞呼吸声平稳下来，应该是睡着了。  
“小混蛋……”  
终于到了公寓，我把路飞扔到他床上，打算回我的房间处理一下伤口，可是头晕的越来越厉害，走到客厅中间我就突然失去了意识。

“呜呜呜，你不要死啊…”我被哭声吵醒了，“别哭了，还没死呢…”我勉强睁开眼睛，路飞眼睛都哭红了，看我醒了一下就扑我身上，“疼！！赶紧给我起来！”  
路飞乖乖坐正把我扶起来靠着床头，我低头一看身上的伤都被包扎好了，看着还挺专业。“你给我处理的伤口？”我问路飞。  
“呜…特拉男…给你弄得。”路飞还有点哽咽，看着怪可怜的。我摸摸小孩的头，还挺知道心疼人，我居然有一种自家孩子长大了的欣慰感。

“罗去哪了？”我扫视了一圈也没看见大魅魔的身影。  
“特拉男去找他们了。”路飞握着小拳头，信誓旦旦的说：“放心吧，特拉男会狠狠教训他们的。”  
我想了想罗有时候格外阴暗的笑容，还有那些诡异的恶魔手段，忍不住在心里替那几个人哀悼，安心去吧！

“谢谢你！”路飞凑过来和我拥抱，脸埋进我怀里磨蹭。“想谢我你就少吃点。”我拍了拍路飞的后背，路飞抬起头犹豫了半天，一副下了好大决心的模样，  
“那…那等你伤好之前，我一天就吃你一次？”  
“滚滚滚！”

今天周末，我趴在沙发上玩手机，路飞趴在我背上，罗挨着我坐在沙发上看书。自从上次酒吧的事以后，他们俩倒是和我倒是亲近不少，具体表现在：吃我之前多少能和我商量一下时间，不再是不分白天晚上，饿了就把我往床上推。还有晚上他们两个在我隔壁卧室乱搞的时候，也能在我敲墙之后收敛一点。说真的，要不是怕死，我都想给他们俩这夜夜笙箫录下来传网上，让广大网友们都见识一下什么叫魅魔，那勾人劲儿，苍老师都不如他俩会叫。

不过也还是有烦人的时候，比如现在就挺烦人。路飞一手吃苹果，一手呼噜我头发，苹果汁还弄我一身，罗一边看着书一边也有一搭没一搭的呼噜我，俩魅魔在这跟摸狗似的。“你们能不能别跟撸狗一样？”我晃晃脑袋，把他们的手甩下来。

路飞搂住我脖子，“嘻嘻嘻，你这么一说还挺像的。”不等我开口，罗就捏着我下巴，强迫我抬头看他。这妖孽冲着我笑了一下，“叫一声给我听听。”操，我怎么看多少回都脸红，真他妈要命。顺着魅魔的勾引我张嘴汪了一声。路飞笑得苹果核都掉了，他搂着我抬头看向罗，也张嘴汪了一声，这回换罗耳尖泛红了。

我和后背的小狗对视一眼，“汪呜！汪！”我俩一边汪汪叫着一边扑向大魅魔，罗被我压在身子底下，手腕被路飞的尾巴缠起来，小魅魔伸舌头舔他脸颊，弄得大魅魔眼角泛红，罗体质敏感，吃我的时候只是口交自己就能高潮，罗被路飞舔得那双金眼睛里泛起泪光，看得我骨头都酥了。

路飞笑嘻嘻的隔着我亲他，我从中间悄悄退出来，站在沙发边上看着他们两个亲昵，啧啧啧，小两口还挺甜。我突然想起班里小姑娘们天天叨叨的，叫什么来着？对！cp粉，我现在就是这两个魅魔的cp粉！


	4. Chapter 4

我是一个普通的男大学生，和我同居的魅魔出了一点小问题。

我震惊地看着面前外貌上年轻了差不多十岁的罗。他身高缩水了不少，现在大概只有180左右，下颌变得光洁，轮廓也没有以前深邃，眉眼青涩，只有那对深深的黑眼圈没什么变化。  
“你们魅魔还会返老还童？”  
小罗给了我一个关怀傻子的眼神，解释说：“魅魔每一年都会随机进入虚弱期，大约持续三天，这只是虚弱期的外在表现。”

我摸着下巴打量小罗，看起来比长大了可爱嘛。路飞好像格外喜欢小罗，抱着人不撒手，用毛茸茸的头顶蹭小罗的下巴。我点点头示意明白了，看着两只马上就要滚作一团的魅魔，我自觉地打算退下，我刚起身就被罗叫住了。“魅魔的虚弱期在进食方式会有一些变化，所以……”

“哈？你的意思是咱俩得这个？”听完罗的解释我做了个下流的手势，罗坦然的点头，路飞也没什么过激反应只是笑眯眯的看着我。我靠，开什么玩笑，之前魅魔们和我只是口交，这种我还勉强可以理解成是他们特殊的进食方式，但是现在这可是正经的性行为了！

“就算罗无所谓，路飞你也不介意吗？你们不是情侣吗？”我恨不得打开这两个家伙的脑袋，看看里面都是些什么东西。  
路飞偏了偏头，一副比我还困惑的样子，“情侣就不可以和其他人一起吃饭吗？你们人类好奇怪哦。”  
“问题是这他妈不是吃饭啊！！”  
“它们都是生理需求。”罗淡定地补了一句。  
“可性需要爱啊！你们彼此相爱所以做爱，这他妈怎么能和吃饭一样。”我简直要疯了。

罗思索了一下才回答我：“你们人类在吃饭时也喜欢所谓爱的料理，但是没有这样的料理时你们不是也会吃普通的食物吗？我没有见过因为吃不到爱的料理而饿死的人类。”  
路飞也反驳我的话：“我见到的人类才不是你说的那样。很多人都是为了能和对方做爱才撒谎说我爱你。”

我无法反驳这两个魅魔的话，甚至还隐隐觉得他们说得对。如果只考虑性本身，它就是和吃饭一样的生理需求。不过是人类的文化赋予了它爱或是不洁的属性，但是这些人类强加给性的东西对于魅魔来说是没有意义的。

我无法拒绝他们。

于是我又双叒叕被两个魅魔推倒在床上，我枕着路飞的大腿，身上则是年轻版的罗，两个魅魔很是坦然，和以前一样娴熟地扒掉我的衣服。

路飞弯下腰和我接吻，这样倒着亲吻会让人有种奇怪的兴奋。路飞像吃他喜欢的布丁那样吸吮我的嘴唇，软舌侵入到我的口腔和我的舌头纠缠。灵活的尾巴和细嫩的手掌一起在我身上撩拨，路飞向下亲吻我因为吞咽他唾液而滚动的喉结，随着亲吻的移动，路飞柔软的胸脯压在我的脸颊上，小魅魔也含住了我胸乳，他好像格外喜欢那，像是要喝到什么一样用力地吸吮。我本来并不敏感的乳头被路飞玩弄得红肿胀大，他还用牙齿叼着磨蹭。

我也学着路飞那样玩弄他送到我面前的乳肉，只是舔了几下敏感的小魅魔就呻吟起来，用硬挺的乳尖在我脸上磨蹭，我张口咬住那淫荡的小肉粒，用舌尖挑逗乳孔，不一会路飞就抱着我啜泣起来，魅魔淫液特有的甜香也从路飞身上传来，只是玩弄胸脯就能让他浪得流水，真的操进去会怎么样呢？我忍不住胡思乱想起来。

罗的动作把我的思绪拉回来，纹着刺青的手掌握住我已经勃起的性器，娴熟的撸动起来。面容青涩的小罗做起这种事来看着格外下流，像是中学里出来媛交的漂亮男孩，让人想抓着他头发对他说教，然后再用肉棒好好教训他淫荡的小穴。

路飞忍耐不住了，转过身伏在我胸膛上，红扑扑的小脸对着我，淌着水的小屁股翘起来对着罗，任性的小魅魔完全忘了这次是罗在进食，娇气地摇着屁股让罗快点满足他。罗永远优先照顾路飞，他用尾巴勾住路飞的尾巴，它们缠绕在一起，尾巴尖的心形紧贴着，圆鼓鼓的去揉弄路飞的穴口，在淫液的润滑下挤进路飞紧窄的小穴，两个魅魔都呻吟出声，尾巴尖是他们的敏感点。

两条纠缠着的恶魔尾巴在路飞的后穴里抽插起来，小魅魔扶着我的肩膀仰头叫个不停，我抚摸路飞光洁的后背，摩挲他头顶的恶魔角，换来更大声的呻吟。罗一边用尾巴满足路飞一边试着用后穴吞下我的阴茎，罗的淫液也流了不少，温热的液体打湿我的阴茎，湿热的穴口在我阴茎顶端磨擦，我几乎爽得要叫出声。

罗试探着向下坐，我的阴茎一点点被那淫乱的小穴吞下，紧致的嫩肉一夹一夹地裹着我，等罗彻底坐到我的小腹上时，路飞也颤抖着到达了高潮。小魅魔尖叫一声就软绵绵地趴在我身上，面色潮红双眼无神，一副被玩坏的模样。我忍不住亲亲他下流的小脸和嘴唇，路飞被我的亲吻唤回神，他响亮地亲了我嘴唇一下，然后就起身去找罗。

罗正骑在我身上起伏，眼睛里盛满情欲，路飞夹着我的腰去抱罗，仰着脸和他接吻，两个魅魔互相抚慰，黏糊糊地亲昵起来，我还被罗的小穴夹着，眼前这淫乱的景象让人血脉偾张，我忍不住挺腰颠弄身上的两只魅魔，罗在我突然的顶弄中呻吟起来，小罗的音色似乎更清澈一点，带着哭腔惹人怜惜。路飞的小穴里还含着他们的尾巴，也摇摇晃晃地在罗怀里哭叫起来，甜腻的沙哑的呻吟一起在房间里回荡，两个魅魔拥抱着，在我身上一起攀上巅峰。

虚弱期的魅魔体力似乎更差了，罗只吃了一次就没了力气，勉强撑着自己从我身上下来，躺到我旁边在路飞的亲吻中睡了过去。向来洁癖的罗连澡都没洗就睡过去了，看来真是累坏了。路飞不再打扰睡着的罗，过来缠着我要吃我，我把小魅魔后穴的尾巴猛地抽出去，路飞就尖叫着再次高潮了。

小魅魔拿两条细腿缠着我的腰，抽泣着要我操他，路飞眼里闪着红光，小魅魔玩疯了。人类没办法抵抗魅魔的诱惑，我压着路飞跪伏在床上，捉着魅魔尾巴从后面操他，一手揉捏他绵软的乳肉，一手掐弄他可爱的尾巴尖，弄得他一声高过一声地呻吟。路飞湿漉漉的后穴被操得敏感松软，失禁一样不停地流着淫液，没多久路飞就颤抖着身体再次高潮，小魅魔的前端已经什么都射不出来了。

终于玩够了的小魅魔夹紧他又热又滑的小穴，尾巴贴着我的阴茎挤进自己的小穴，和我一起操他自己，直到我们一起到达巅峰。我抽出性器，小魅魔软倒在床上，小尾巴冲我摇晃几下以示感谢，然后就搂着大魅魔睡过去了。

两个魅魔身上都是黏糊糊的淫液，睡着了也皱着眉。我叹了口气，弯腰先把路飞抱到浴室，小魅魔窝在浴缸里，我用温热的清水给他清理身体，小魅魔睡着了也把贪吃的小穴夹得紧紧的，生怕他的食物流出来。我用浴巾裹着洗干净的路飞给他擦身子，小魅魔窝在我怀里睡得熟熟的，哼唧唧地把小脸埋进我胸口，我忍不住亲了一口他的耳尖，然后把他送回他们俩的卧室，轻轻放在干净的床铺上。

小罗身材缩水了不少，要是以前的罗我还真不一定抱得起来。罗难得睡得这样沉，抱进浴缸给他洗了个澡都没醒，洗干净了他紧皱的眉头才舒展开，在我怀里自己找舒服的位置，尾巴也缠上我的腰，像只大猫。我又拿了一块浴巾给他擦干，然后也送进他们俩的卧室里去。两个魅魔一挨上就自然而然地搂抱在一起，路飞窝进罗怀里，尾巴也黏糊糊的缠绕起来，睡着了这对情侣也甜得腻人，时时刻刻冒着粉红泡泡。

我给两个魅魔盖好被子，脸颊泛红的两个家伙看起来格外可爱，我俯身亲吻他们的额头，然后就悄悄的退了出去。

我喜欢上了这两个擅自闯进我生活的混蛋，不过并非恋慕之情，而是朋友之间的那种喜欢。我衷心的希望他们能一直这样相爱，一直这样自由随性的生活下去。


	5. Chapter 5

我是一个普通的男大学生，和我同居的那对魅魔情侣，要离开了。

我一回公寓就看见房间里满地东西，遭贼一样乱七八糟的，哪个贼胆子这么大偷到恶魔头上？我正疑惑呢，路飞活力的声音响起来：“快来帮忙！！”我惊讶的看着路飞，小脸蹭的都是灰跟小花猫似的，傻乎乎的朝我笑。我走到他面前用他衣服给他擦脸，路飞挣扎着抱怨，“干什么啊！”

“今天草帽当家的衣服你洗。”罗凉飕飕的来了一句。我翻了个白眼，哪天不是我洗。路飞从我手下逃出来，跳到我后背上揪我耳朵，指挥我帮他们干活。我看着罗把他们的衣服叠整齐收到箱子里，旁边已经有好几个用胶带封好的箱子。我一边帮着叠衣服一边问他们这是干什么。

路飞笑嘻嘻的在我耳边说：“我们要走啦！去别的地方玩，尼嘻嘻嘻。”我心里有一丝惆怅，不过嘴上还是高兴的喊着“太好了！你们终于要滚蛋了！”路飞气得狠狠拧了一下我耳朵，我反手咯叽他腰上的软肉，罗无奈地看我们两个闹成一团。

两个魅魔东西不少，我帮着收拾到了晚上才收拾完。两个家伙说走就走，第二天的机票，连个缓冲时间都不留给我。晚上我拉着两个魅魔喝酒，路飞和我很快就醉了。我不舍地抱着小魅魔，路飞也因为离别难过起来，我们俩抱头痛哭，还要把不喝酒的罗扯进来，鼻涕眼泪蹭了他一身。洁癖爆发的罗把我们两个扔进浴室，把花洒对着我脸打开，浇得我眼都睁不开。

路飞把罗拽进浴缸里，三个人都湿漉漉的，我和路飞对视一眼哈哈大笑起来，罗也难得笑起来。我抓着两个魅魔交代，叮嘱罗少喝咖啡，那两个黑眼圈要是变得跟熊猫一样，再好看也打不着食。又叮嘱路飞千万不能自己去酒吧喝酒，打食的时候也长点心眼，别把人家打扮中性的小姐姐勾到床上，路飞吵嚷着辩解说自己才没有那么笨。

吵闹中我不知道什么时候睡着了，等再醒来发现自己睡在两个魅魔的床上。罗背对着我呼吸绵长，路飞不老实的趴在我身上，软绵绵热乎乎的小东西让人心里发软。我小心地把路飞抱下来，让他躺在我和罗之间。我侧身面对两个熟睡的魅魔，忍不住回想起这些天相处的点点滴滴，说走就走，可真是随心所欲的两个混蛋。

我默默的看了一会他们，想要牢牢记住他们的面容。然后伸出手臂搭在他们的腰上。两个魅魔腰肢细瘦柔韧，我把他们俩都圈进怀里，痴汉一样紧紧抱住。路飞顺着手臂的力度向我怀里窝了窝，罗也没推开我，任由我握住他的手腕。怀里抱着两个暖香软玉，听着他们平稳的呼吸，我才重新睡过去。

等我再醒来时，怀里已经空了，两个魅魔走了，公寓里空荡荡的。客厅的桌子上摆着牛皮纸袋，我打开发现里面是重新办理的住宿手续，还有头有尾的。一张纸条从里面飘出来，一排优雅整齐的字迹和一排凌乱歪扭的字迹。  
“多谢款待。”  
“多谢款待！！”

我鼻子一酸，看了一眼时钟，还有时间。我跑到楼下打车去机场，不和人当面分别的两个混蛋。我跑进机场在里面乱转，在我以为就这样错过的时候，却在安检处看见了他们。他们的行李都托运好了，罗只推着一个小的行李箱，路飞摇摇晃晃地坐在上面要罗推着他走。我看着他们两个一时竟不知道说些什么。

罗好像察觉到我的视线，他转头看向我愣了一下，然后拍拍路飞指向我的方向，路飞看着我高兴地笑起来，远远朝着我挥手。我深吸了口气，大声地朝着他们喊：“你们两个不知道当面和人告别的失礼混蛋！”机场的人都看向我们，罗压低帽子无奈的笑了一下。路飞则嘻嘻地笑起来，也大声朝着我喊：“别这样说嘛！我们不都是朋友了嘛！”

小混蛋，在机场哭出来很丢人的啊！我丢脸的吸了吸鼻子。安检队伍马上排到他们了，罗和路飞一起朝我挥了挥手，真的要分别了。

“你们两个混蛋，保重身体啊！”在他们走进安检前我最后喊了一句。罗向我点了点头，路飞扬起笑脸，“别难过啊，我们一定还会再见面的！”

我也笑起来。是啊，世界这么小，我们一定还会再见面的。


	6. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无脑乱写 都是妄想

我是一个普通的女大学生，我在酒吧喝酒时遇到了一只雄性魅魔。

这只叫做路飞的魅魔看起来面容稚嫩，我猜测他是第一次出来打食，因为他把短发的我认成了男生。等我们开好房，澡都洗完了他才反应过来。他们的魔力对人类女性没用，人类女性身上也没有食物给他们吃，这导致了雄性魅魔对人类女性避而远之的态度。

路飞失望的看着我，遗憾的表情深深刺伤了我脆弱的自尊心，看着他那张天真可欺的小脸，我恶向胆边生，听说魅魔的尾巴尖是敏感点？趁着小魅魔怀疑人生的时候我对那条可爱的小尾巴伸出了罪恶的手。

手感真好，心形的尾巴尖肉乎乎的，我轻轻捏了两下路飞就叫出了声，他似乎不打算和我这个不能吃的家伙打交道，手里的尾巴眼看就要抽出去了，我狠狠地捏了一下。“嗯啊…你放开！”小魅魔怒视着我，这个表情真是让人兴奋，我不但没松手还把他的尾巴尖含进嘴里。用舌头舔舐，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，路飞红着脸哼哼起来，我握着他纤细的脚踝把他拖到身下。

含吮似乎让他更有感觉，甜腻地呻吟越来越放荡，最后我狠狠咬了一口可怜的小爱心，路飞就尖叫着射了出来，濡湿了身下的床单。我吐出还印着牙印的尾巴，路飞依旧软绵绵地趴在床上，一副无力抵抗的可怜模样。我压到小魅魔背上，舔舐他泛红的耳尖。  
“今天就让姐姐好好教教你，什么是人心险恶。”

因为路飞长相很合我的胃口，所以这次是我出钱开的高级情趣酒店。身下是摇摇晃晃的水床，床头的柜子里满满的都是情趣用品。我打开柜子拿了一些小玩意出来，先是会振动的跳弹，我想了想用医用胶带把它贴在小魅魔的尾巴尖上，我直接开了最大档，嗡嗡声响起，路飞眼里一下就蒙上泪光，无力的躺在床上任我施为。

我给小魅魔戴上带着铃铛的漂亮乳夹，轻轻拨弄就能发出响声，阴茎也上了锁精环，我想看他哭着求饶的下流模样。最后就是各种各样的假阳具，我握着一把狰狞的新玩具问可怜的小魅魔，  
“你喜欢哪个？”  
小魅魔被跳弹折磨得说不出话，我了然的点点头，“看来是都喜欢，那我们就都试试吧。”我露出了一个恶意的笑容。

我刚挑好一个，路飞就被跳弹震到高潮了，他似乎很习惯前端被锁着射不出来，下流的小魅魔直接用后穴到达了高潮，淫液流了一床单。调教的真好，我看着路飞湿漉漉的后穴感慨，不给小魅魔休息的时间，手里的玩具顶着穴口挤进去，敏感的软穴颤抖着收缩，隔着玩具也能感受到那里的销魂。

跳弹被我调回了最低档，路飞的尾巴无力的垂在床上，任我握在手里把玩。淫荡的小穴没有把玩具全都吞进去，对于他来说还是太长了，应该已经抵到最深处了，我只是握着露在外面的一截摇晃磨蹭，路飞就隐隐地要哭出声来。我捉着他的小脸和他亲吻，陷进情欲的魅魔用软舌热情地缠着我，被我吻得气喘吁吁才推开我。

我打开了玩具的开关，路飞一下就尖叫起来，粗大的玩具在他体内肆虐，他啜泣着抱住我，好像只有我能依靠似的。他的乳尖被夹得充血，我拨弄坠着的两个铃铛，乳尖可怜兮兮的被拉扯，小魅魔叫的更大声了。

我爱不释手地摩挲路飞这一身敏感的软肉，又暖又软地在我掌心下发抖，皮肤泛起暧昧的粉色，我忍不住在上面留下吻痕和齿印，小魅魔抖得更厉害。后穴不知道高潮了几次，他趴在我怀里哭着求饶，我亲吻他泪湿的小脸，抽出了玩具。然后在小魅魔惊恐的眼神下换了更大的一根。我咬着路飞的耳朵：“乖，都试试，看你最喜欢哪一个。”

小魅魔转过身试图逃跑，被我掐着细腰拖回来，在路飞的哭叫声中把玩具喂给他贪吃的小穴。路飞重新陷入情欲之中，满屋都是小魅魔放荡的声音，路飞跪趴在床上，小屁股不自觉地高高翘起，我揉捏他的屁股肉，挤压这两瓣软肉好让他把剧烈振动的玩具夹得更紧，路飞摇着屁股试图摆脱我的手掌。我拍了他屁股一巴掌，软肉跟着摇晃，路飞的声音猛地收了一下，看来小魅魔喜欢这种玩法。

我拿过柜子里专门用来打屁股的拍子，等他又一次到达高潮时猛地抽了几下，果然小魅魔爽到连续高潮。我一拔出后穴的玩具，淫液就争先恐后的流出来，路飞仰着小脸，连声音都发不出来。

小魅魔爽过了头，脸上红扑扑的蜷成一团，身子还不自觉的打着颤。我把路飞搂进怀里，安抚的拍着他的后背。我亲亲他可爱的鼻尖，在他迷迷糊糊的哼哼中把前端的锁精环拿下来，我握着他的手帮他自慰，没一会他就射出来，弄了自己一手，然后他就昏沉沉的睡过去了。

我用湿毛巾给他擦了身子，最后亲了他的嘴唇一下，就离开了酒店。出门的时候我被一个行色匆匆的高大男人撞了一下，他低声和我说了句抱歉就走进了酒店，手里握着手机似乎是来找人的。我只记得他有一双少见的金眼睛，然后我就把今天的事抛之脑后。

我手臂枕在脑后交叉，明天还会有明天的快乐。


End file.
